


Christmas Socks

by belovedplank



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the December prompt of 'JD/Cox, socks'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Socks

“And you! No costume! No santa suit! No pointy elf-like shoes! No festive clothing of any kind! Capiche?!”

JD pouted up at his mentor.

“And don’t even think of sticking out that bottom lip unless you want it bitten clean off!”

Quickly rearranging his face, JD stuck out his tongue. “Fine! Then no special Christmassy nookie for you!” And flounced off before Cox even had chance to begin a ranty retaliation!

*****

In the days leading up to Christmas, the hospital was noticeably quieter. Sacred Heart was usually quite cheery at Christmas, all things considered, but without JD’s wacky costumes and silly hats – complete with his overabundance of cheer, everything seemed, well, that little less Christmassy. 

However, JD was no less cheerful, he was just expressing his cheer in a quieter fashion for a change. 

Having sneaked in several new copies of Legion for his 10 year old patient Seth, JD happily bounced over to Turk and Carla, and perched himself on the counter of the nurse’s station, swinging his legs like a hyperactive child.

“What’s up with you V Bear? It must be weird for you, without all your Christmassy stuff.”

All day, there had been a twinkle in JD’s eyes that no-one had been able to fathom; even Turk, who knew every JD expression, right from his ‘Just got Laid’ face, to his ‘I’ve eaten the very last Oreo and I’m sorry!’ face. This twinkle returned full force, along with a wide grin. Gesturing his friends closer, JD whispered; “But I’m not!” 

“You’re not what Bambi?”

Glancing around to ensure Dr Cox was no-where to be seen, JD pulled one of his legs up onto the station and tugged up one leg of his scrubs.

His dark-skinned friends gasped appreciatively; for beneath his trousers, JD revealed a bright red sock, covered in santa heads and candy canes!

“You know Cox’ll kill you if he finds out!”

“Finds out what?” Elliot asked as she popped up.

“Nothing!” they all replied simultaneously, but JD was not quite quick enough at straightening his trousers.

“Ohmigod! Christmas socks! Yay! So Dr Cox *hasn’t* managed to crush your Christmas spirit!” She hugged JD, only her somewhat unnatural strength stopping him from toppling from the counter!

“Erm…thanks Elliot. But if you refrain from…I dunno, actually *telling* Doctor Cox, I’d really appreciate it.”

“Not telling me what?” the man himself asked as he strode into the room.

At the deer caught in headlights look stuck on the faces of his boyfriend and his blonde girly pal, Perry growled. “What have you done now Whitney?” (It is diva names today.)

The two younger doctors both gazed up at him, twin looks of innocence pasted onto their faces as they cried, “Nothing!”

Perry’s growling just grew louder, and JD slipped off the counter and started to inch towards the doorway. Perry followed him every step of the way.

“What. Have. You. Done. Mariah?”

“You can’t crush his Christmas spirit!” Elliot blurted out.

Perry swiftly whipped back round to face her, catching Turk and Carla’s belated attempt to shut her up. 

“What the hell are you babbling on about Barbie?...Waaaaait a minute!”

Spinning back round, Perry walked back over to JD, looking him carefully up and down. With his signature whistle, he ensured all of JD’s attention was on him before beginning his threat.

“Now Christina, if you don’t explain to me exactly how Barbie has managed to see the Christmas boxers you *must* have on, you are sleeping in Jack’s room until after New Year.”

“No! No Perry, it’s only socks!” Pulling up both trouser legs, JD revealed his secret Christmas clothing. 

Once again, a growl emerged from the older man as he stepped into JD’s personal space. Placing a hand on the wall either side of JD’s head, Perry snapped; “Barbara. What. Did I tell you? About wearing that…stuff to work?”

“Erm…..not to?”

“And what. Have I told you. About calling me Perry?”

“Only in bed?”

Flicking his ear and ignoring the high-pitched squeak, Perry raised an eyebrow.

“But, but…” JD trailed off as he noticed something in the doorway. 

Catching Perry by surprise, JD pushed him back a few steps, before standing on tiptoes to kiss him.

When they finally came up for air, JD was quick to answer Perry’s unspoken question; “Mistletoe. Get into the Christmas spirit Perry.”

Growling at him once again, Perry proceeded to grab his shirt and yank him into another kiss. As they parted, Perry whispered in his ear; “Car Britney. Now.”

“Sir, yes Sir!” With a salute at the older man, JD quickly darted out of Perry’s reach and gave an enthusiastic wave to his friends, before bouncing out of the door.

Shaking his head at the younger mans antics; Perry was nevertheless incapable of stopping the slight smile as he walked out of the hospital. Ready to head home for his first Christmas with his hair-obsessed, girly, annoying – and yet somehow still loveable, boyfriend.

Seeing JD’s eyes light up and a beaming smile grace his face as he spotted him, made Perry’s heart soften. But watching that perfect ass wriggle its way into his Porsche made certain other parts of his anatomy harden.

His smile broadened as he started to think of a suitable ‘punishment’ for JD due to his little attempt at defiance with the socks. And as he started the engine, and felt a pale feminine hand cautiously creep its way onto his thigh, Perry Cox knew that he was going to have a great Christmas.


End file.
